


Только не рассказывай Тине

by herat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Все знали эту историю. Похоронив молодую жену, аврор Грейвс с головой ушел в работу, да так и не вынырнул обратно. Он пропускал мимо ушей невинный флирт новеньких сотрудниц, не замечал заинтересованных взглядов светских дам и все больше обживался в рабочем кабинете, кутаясь в свою скорбь, словно в саван. Изредка замечая его в коридорах, Квинни неизменно думала: "Бедный". Пока однажды...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Как, наверно, всякому человеку, который пишет в основном юмор, мне вдруг захотелось написать что-то донельзя нежное и немного печальное.

Все знали эту историю.  
Она появилась в аврорате цветущей весной. Завораживающие изгибы бедер, мягкие рыжеватые кудри, пикантная родинка в уголке рта и гипнотизирующий взгляд. Словно сошла со страниц глянцевых журналов для ведьм. И вдруг оказалось, что суровый Персиваль Грейвс, державший в страхе весь отдел, на самом деле обычный человек, терзаемый мирскими страстями. Подчиненные быстро отучились врываться в его кабинет без стука и в совершенстве овладели искусством сливаться с окружающим пейзажем, ненароком застав начальника в компрометирующей ситуации.  
Они поженились в июле. И развелись в ноябре. И снова поженились в начале января. И весь следующий год отдел магической безопасности жил, как на вулкане, в ожидании новой яростной ссоры или очередного бурного примирения, а потом... А потом Ее убили. Банально и грязно, оставив изломанное тело в луже крови на мостовой. Первый заместитель мялся у кабинета Персиваля с полчаса, не зная, как преподнести такую новость. О случившемся после этого разговора спонтанном выбросе магии никто, не сговариваясь, не упоминал.  
Все знали эту историю. Похоронив молодую жену, аврор Грейвс с головой ушел в работу, да так и не вынырнул обратно. Он пропускал мимо ушей невинный флирт новеньких сотрудниц, не замечал заинтересованных взглядов светских дам и все больше обживался в рабочем кабинете, кутаясь в свою скорбь, словно в саван. Изредка замечая его в коридорах, Квинни неизменно думала: "Бедный". Пока однажды...  
  
\- Мисс Голдштейн, - сдержанно поздоровался аврор, выпустив изо рта струйку горького дыма, как только Квинни ступила на веранду, облюбованную курильщиками МАКУСА.  
\- Мистер Грейвс. Не думала, что вы курите.  
"Или знаете мое имя", - добавила она про себя с легким удивлением и, может быть, толикой извечного женского самодовольства.   
\- У всех у нас есть свои маленькие слабости, не так ли?   
\- Только не рассказывайте о моей Тине. Знаете, старшая сестра...   
\- Ваш секрет со мной в безопасности.  
Разумеется, стоило только Квинни достать сигарету, как Грейвс тут же оказался рядом. Достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать терпкий аромат его одеколона. Слишком близко, если вспоминать о правилах приличия. Но вспоминать о них, как на зло, не хотелось. На мгновение их взгляды встретились в интимном сиянии зажженной спички, и девушку обожгло потоком грязных красочных мыслей, совсем не вязавшихся с образом скорбящего вдовца. Под холодной маской сдержанного джентльмена буйствовал вулкан таких страстей, что даже Квинни, давно разучившаяся краснеть от чужих фантазий, слегка смутилась.   
\- Я легилимент, мистер Грейвс, - как бы между прочим сообщила она, наслаждаясь очередной победой.  
Обычно в этот момент мужчины, в мыслях распинавшие ее на самых разнообразных поверхностях, терялись, краснели и, поджав хвосты, бежали с поля боя. На губах Грейвса же заиграла хищная улыбка, полностью преображая холодное лицо.   
\- В таком случае, я приношу свои извинения.   
Докурив сигарету, он, молча, кивнул на прощание и вернулся к работе. Его последняя мысль, особенно наглая и громкая еще долго не давала Квинни покоя.  
Кажется, мнение о Персивале Грейвсе стоило в корне пересмотреть.   
  
Тина лишь закатила глаза, заметив, как сестра вертится перед зеркалом, расправляя несуществующие складки на льнущем к телу платье. Ей было заранее жаль очередного беднягу, для которого предназначался этот провокационный вырез на спине.   
Впрочем, прочитай она тем вечером мысли своего начальника, загипнотизированного плавно покачивающимися бедрами Квинни, когда та выходила с веранды, от ее снисходительной жалости не осталось бы и следа.   
\- Это было не особенно прилично, мистер Грейвс, - уже на пороге заметила девушка, довольно улыбнувшись.  
\- Всего лишь стараюсь соответствовать вашим ожиданиям, мисс Голдштейн.   
  
\- Скажите, а ваша сестра всегда была такой... такой?..  
В его мыслях горьким сигаретным дымом клубились эпитеты, ни один из которых нельзя было произносить вслух.   
\- Всегда. Тина хочет спасти мир.  
\- Но ведь, наверно, можно как-то спасти его, не добавляя мне седых волос?  
\- Но вам идет, мистер Грейвс, - лукаво улыбнулась Квинни и, затушив сигарету, убежала, покачивая бедрами.  
  
\- Не верьте тем, кто утверждает, что ревность вас красит, - звонко рассмеялась девушка, когда молодой аврор, бессовестно флиртовавший с ней добрых пятнадцать минут, не стесняясь собственного шефа, наконец-то сдался и вернулся к работе. - Они бесстыдно лгут.  
\- Зато ваше внимание было приковано ко мне вместо этого идиота.  
  
\- На случай, если все же решитесь, мои любимые цветы - нарциссы.  
\- На случай, если все же решусь, я учту, - пообещал Грейвс, и уголки его губ дернулись вверх в скупой улыбке.  
  
Квинни никогда ничего не скрывала от сестры, словно компенсируя свой дар. Но это... что бы _это_ ни было, ей хотелось сохранить для себя. Ей прежде никогда не встречался мужчина, который не боялся думать в ее присутствии. О самых разных вещах. От безобидных лестных мыслей о том, как цвет нового платья подчеркивает зелень ее глаз, до ярких жарких фантазий, от которых она томилась ночами, ворочаясь без сна в одинокой постели. Пока однажды...  
  
Она едва не захлебнулась чужим горем, переступив порог веранды. Ну, разумеется, двенадцатое февраля. День, навсегда овеянный печалью. Единственный день в году, когда даже мадам Президент старалась не заглядывать к Грейвсу без острой необходимости, оставляя наедине с его скорбью. С горькими ядовитыми воспоминаниями, рвущими жилы в сердце.   
\- Мне так жаль, - прошептала Квинни прежде, чем успела понять, в какой хрупкий интимный момент ворвалась без спроса.  
Грейвс дернулся, как от удара.   
\- На самом деле сегодня я предпочел бы, чтобы вы не читали мои мысли, мисс Голдштейн.  
\- К сожалению, мне это не всегда подвластно.  
Понимающе кивнув, Грейвс снова закурил. И впервые попытался закрыть от нее свои мысли.   
Это было как пощечина, хлесткая и постыдная до слез.  
\- Почему вы еще не в моем отделе, мисс Голдштейн? - наконец, спросил мужчина после минуты гнетущего молчания, выпустив в морозный зимний воздух очередную струйку дыма. - С вашим-то талантом?  
Она и сама частенько задавалась этим вопросом, но так и не смогла найти ответа.  
\- Не знаю. Наверно, в отличие от Тины я просто не стремлюсь спасти мир.  
Его следующая мысль была настолько громкой и... обезоруживающей, что Квинни не могла не спросить:  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?  
\- Я еще и сам не разобрался, - признался Грейвс.   
Затушив сигарету, он подошел к девушке вплотную и впервые по-настоящему прикоснулся, пропустив рыжий локон между пальцев. Сердце Квинни чуть не проломило ребра.   
\- Но в остальном вы, действительно, очень похожи. Та же внутренняя сталь за внешней хрупкостью. Не представляю, как остальные этого не замечают.   
В мыслях Грейвса калейдоскопом кружились десятки сладких волнующих фантазий, от которых Квинни слабела в ногах. Но он просто не мог поцеловать ее. Только не сегодня.   
Поэтому она поцеловала его сама.   
И это оказалось лучше всех фантазий вместе взятых и помноженных натрое. Твердые сухие губы с горьковатым привкусом табака, широкие теплые ладони и наглый язык, тут же скользнувший в ее рот...  
Той ночью Квинни засыпала, твердо зная, что завтра все изменится. И все, действительно, изменилось.  
На следующий день Грейвс просто не пришел.   
  
После нескольких недель звенящей тишины его первая мысль - как всегда, яркая и наглая до безобразия - едва не оглушила Квинни. Так что пару восхитительно громких минут она просто наслаждалась потоком чужого сознания, заранее простив себе эту маленькую слабость. И только потом потянулась к подолу предательски задравшегося платья.  
\- Как всегда, не особенно прилично, мистер Грейвс.  
Ее голос дрожал под натиском чувств, теснившихся в груди, а мир перед глазами стремительно размывался.  
Очнулся. Наконец-то очнулся!  
Когда Гринденвальд милостиво рассказал, где искать настоящего Грейвса, тот был уже скорее мертв, чем жив, и колдомедики боялись что-то обещать. Не осталось заклинания, о котором они не подумали, зелья, которого не испробовали. Теперь можно было лишь ждать и надеяться на чудо. Поначалу Квинни старалась не привлекать к себе внимания. Читая чужие мысли, легко проскользнуть мимо поста любопытных медсестер или погребенной под кипой отчетов старшей сестры. Пока однажды, прикрыв на минуту глаза в больничном кресле, она не проснулась под пристальным взором Серафины Пиквери.  
\- Так, значит, это были вы, - подытожила свои мысли мадам Президент, искренне удивленная этим маленьким открытием.   
\- Я, мэм?  
\- В начале года мне показалось, что Персиваль... - и сердце Квинни невольно сжалось от мысли, так и оставшейся невысказанной. - Но уже к весне он снова стал прежним.  
\- Это случилось двенадцатого февраля.  
Она должна была догадаться раньше. Человек, который страстно целовал ее в ответ в годовщину смерти собственной жены, который не стеснялся самых откровенных фантазий и, не таясь, наслаждался их флиртом... Такой человек не стал бы трусливо прятаться за закрытыми дверьми и притворяться незнакомцем. Если бы она только задумалась об этом вместо того, чтобы лелеять уязвленную гордость! Ох, скольких жертв тогда можно было бы избежать.  
\- Не вините себя, мисс Голдштейн, - неожиданно мягко посоветовала Мадам Президент. Неужели это было так очевидно? - Гриндевальд обманул людей, которые знали Перси гораздо лучше вас. Как видите, он очень... усердно добывал информацию.  
И как бы Квинни ни хотелось считать начальницу выше подобных вещей, но с того дня по Министерству поползли первые робкие слухи, от одного рассказчика к другому обрастая совершенно фантастическими подробностями. Всего через неделю вернувшаяся с работы Тина, не говоря ни слова, просто сжала сестру в объятьях. И к собственному удивлению Квинни тут же разрыдалась, как ребенок, вцепившись ей в плечи. Потому что время шло, а Грейвс все лежал в этой невыносимой тишине мертвецки бледный, окутанный коконом целительных заклинаний. И надежда медленно угасала...  
  
И вот, спустя почти полтора месяца он, наконец, очнулся. Наверно, надо было тут же бежать к медсестрам, но пальцы Грейвса неожиданно ловко сомкнулись на ее запястье, погладив тонкую кожу прямо над убегающим пульсом, и Квинни послушно уселась обратно в кресло.  
Это было очень похоже на _их_ веранду, не хватало только сигарет и прошлых фантазий.   
\- Я наконец-то разобрался, - прохрипел Грейвс чужим голосом. - Было время подумать. Это, определенно, хорошо, что ты не похожа на Ровенну. Что не стремишься спасти мир и не рвешься на амбразуру.   
Воспоминание оказалось таким ярким, словно все случилось только вчера. Грязная мостовая, облитая скупым светом уличного фонаря, удивленно распахнутые зеленые глаза, уродливая рана на груди. И бездонное всепоглощающее горе, сминавшее тебя, словно тростинку и оставлявшее после себя только выжженную землю. Отбиравшее желание жить.   
\- Не думаю, что смогу пережить это снова.  
Немногие смогли бы. Потерять любимого человека - страшное испытание, ломавшее и более сильных людей. За последние полтора месяца Квинни и сама сполна прочувствовала эту боль.  
\- Я тоже, - призналась она, нежно целуя ладонь Персиваля, - я тоже.


End file.
